


Son Petit Prince

by Bliss_abri



Series: HideKaneWeek2020 (Esp) [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Hidekane Week, Hidekaneweek2020, Le Petit Prince References, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Era el libro más hermoso que había leído; tal vez por eso le recordaba tanto a Hide...Cada vez que Kaneki Leía ese libro, sólo podía pensar en Hide y cómo este lo había “domesticado"
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2020 (Esp) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055933
Kudos: 3





	Son Petit Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fic nació gracias a la HideKane Week 2020 en Tumblr.  
> Hoy era el primer día y tocaba Fluff / RabbitHole / The Tower como temas.  
> (Escogí fluff)
> 
> Sé que en algún lugar del mundo todavía es 13/12 xDDD  
> por las dudas aviso de que esto no tiene beta-read jajaja
> 
> Espero lo disfrutes!!!

Kaneki se encontraba limpiando las polvorientas repisas de su pequeña biblioteca cuando lo encontró. 

Las hojas estaban amarillentas y tenían ese exquisito olor a libro viejo que le recordaba a su padre. 

Acaricio con añoranza la acuarela impresa en la tapa. Los risos dorados. _Hide_ 

Hacía años que no lo leía, pensar que antes, cuando vivía con su tía, recurría a él casi a diario... 

Aún recordaba las palabras de su madre, grabadas en su memoria: 

“Este libro siempre tiene algo que enseñarte, no importa qué edad tengas o cuantas veces lo hayas leído”. 

Y es que Kaneki tenía la costumbre de leerlo por lo menos una vez al año desde que su madre había muerto. 

¿Qué por qué había parado? 

Simple. Ya no lo necesitaba. 

Kaneki estaba ahogado en felicidad y amor desde que se había mudado junto con Hide. Su apartamento acogedor y chiquitito. 

Estaba enamorado y lleno de dicha, tanto que ya no necesitaba leer libros esperanzadores ni palabras bonitas escritas en tinta. 

Por eso hacía ya años que no leía el libro del Principito. 

Hoy, sin embargo, había tocado limpieza, y el pelinegro estaba algo nostálgico y emotivo luego de revolver cajones y ver tantos recuerdos. 

Sonrió con timidez, sus dígitos aún sobre el rubio de la caricatura. 

Mmm, en realidad era también por eso que le gustaba tanto el libro. El cariñoso y sonriente principito siempre le recordaba a Hide. 

Tierno, inocente, y lleno de amor. 

Soltando preguntas que parecían absurdas, pero que Kaneki no sabía cómo responderlas. 

Siempre tan espontaneo y divertido como un niño pequeño. 

Abrió el libro, leyendo algunas frases sueltas, recordando los capítulos y mirando las ilustraciones de colores amables. 

Erguida y única estaba la flor rojiza, la única compañía del pequeño niño. 

Si lo pensaba bien. Hide también era algo así como su rosa. Fue con él con quien aprendió amar. Por él fueron sus primeros suspiros y sonrisas bobaliconas. 

Y también fue por él que dejó todo lo que conocía, para irse a vivir sólo, dejando la casa de la bruja de su tía y comenzando a trabajar para costearse la vida, tal como el Principito había dejado su planeta para saber cómo hacer feliz a su rosa.. Porque Hide le dijo que tal vez era lo mejor, y porque a Kaneki no le gustaba ver su cara de angustia y preocupación cada vez que deducía otra vez que el pelinegro no había cenado. 

Era su rosa porque Kaneki no podía apartar su mirada de él. Siempre brillando como el sol. Irradiando energía y luz. Regalándole sonrisas y caricias. 

Sus ojos siempre lo seguían, tan bello y jovial que el pelinegro quedaba sin aliento. 

Era su rosa porque por él había querido cambiar. Por él era que Ken todos los días se esforzaba por ser un hombre mejor. Alguien que pudiera hacer al rubio la persona más feliz del mundo. 

Aunque fuera imposible, porque la persona más feliz del mundo era Kaneki. 

Siguió pasando las hojas, las esquinas se veían gastadas, y el pelinegro supo al instante qué parte era la que seguía: 

Ahh, el zorro. 

Solitario y pequeño zorro, ansioso por dar y recibir amor. Esa era definitivamente su parte favorita. 

Sí, Hide era también un poco de esto. 

Hide, su principito, le había “domesticado". 

Había logrado que cada vez que veía los dorados rayos del sol, pensara en él, y en cómo los hilos de luz reflejaban tan hermosamente en sus cabellos; que cada vez que veía una sonrisa, pensara en él y en cómo ninguna se comparaba a la suya; que cada vez que veía una flor, pensara que él era el girasol más bello y radiante de todos. 

Hide eran los lazos más fuertes y duraderos de toda su vida. 

Eran los lazos más hermosos también. 

Hide era su rosa entre un millón de rosas. 

Hide era su sol entre un millón de soles. 

Hide era para él único en el mundo, y estaba seguro de que también Kaneki era único para Hide. 

Había llegado a las últimas páginas sin poder evitar pensar en que jamás podría cuantificar su amor por el muchacho. Así como jamás se podrán contar las estrellas en el cielo. 

Y si el pelinegro tuviera que identificarse con algún personaje, más que el zorrito anaranjado, sería con el protagonista. 

Kaneki era el piloto de la avioneta. Perdido en medio del basto y solitario desierto, sufriendo de sed y de hambre, a mil millas de cualquier lugar habitado y en peligro de muerte. 

Y ahí había aparecido Hide, dándole de beber dulce agua. Agua buena para el corazón nacida del amor y la dedicación que el rubio le profesaba. 

Fue con la ayuda de su rubio principito que Kaneki había logrado reparar su avión, y ahora viajaba sobre él, mirando siempre al horizonte donde podía ver a su estrella, a Hide, y escucharlo reír. 

Bello sonido, como el tintineo suave de un cascabel. 

Cerró el libro y lo volvió a olfatear. 

Ahh, era tan hermoso que iba a llorar. 

Estuvo a punto de volver a guardarlo, pero luego pensó que hacía mucho que no le leía a Hide antes de dormir. 

Lo llevaría a su habitación y lo dejaría en la mesa de luz para leerle esa noche. 

Kaneki no podía regalarle un relato mejor, y estaba emocionado de ver al de cabellos dorados haciendo las mismas preguntas del niño del asteroide...

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado!!
> 
> Lo sé, este fic es sólo yo haciéndo parábolas xDD  
> y SIIII, AMO EL PRINCIPITO ASÍ DE MUCHO  
> (Bendito sea Exupéry, y bendito sea el HideKane)
> 
> Espero esto cuente como fluff jajaja


End file.
